


Jason, Please Just Do Your Work

by gracie_makes_an_entrance



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Psychiatrist Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer Brown Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_makes_an_entrance/pseuds/gracie_makes_an_entrance
Summary: H aSo, this is pointless- I havent seen anything remotely like this before and I figured it would be fun to write, so...Yeah its 1 in the morning so this will probably suck assBasically is a Modern AU where Jason has online schoolEither way I hope you enjoy whatever the shitting fuck this is
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Jason, Please Just Do Your Work

"Jason, seriously, honey, it won't kill you to join the class." Trina bargained, trying to convince Jason to join his online languages class. 

"You're right. I'm not that lucky." Jason retorted, slamming his laptop for the third time. Trina let out an exasperated sigh of defeat as she called to her husband. 

"Mendel! Can you please talk some sense into him?" She called. Mendel stumbled into the room, seemingly startled. 

"Jason- you need to go to your class." Mendel warned.

"That's all you're gonna say?" Trina asked in disbelief.

"What do you want me to say? The kid's stubborn, Trina." Mendel sighed. "Besides, what good is language class going to do for him?" He added. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Jason... please join the class. If you learn a new language, you'll be able to talk to more people!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Jason, who rarely talked to people outside of his tight-knit family, looked at Trina with a blank expression.

"Yippee." He mumbled, fake enthusiasm dripping from his voice. Trina sighed once again sighed and looked to Mendel.

"You're the psychiatrist, talk to him!" Trina said. Mendel blinked and sighed in annoyance, turning to the small child.

"Jason-"

"Don't even try." 

"Well if you won't listen to us, I'll just have to call your father!" Trina warned, walking to the phone. Jason once again looked to her with a blank expression.

"I'm practically quaking with fear." He said sarcastically, Mendel stifling a laugh. Trina shot a glare to both of them as she dialed Marvin's number.

"Hello?" Marvin picked up the phone with a yawn. 

"Marvin, your son doesn't listen." Trina deadpanned into the phone. Marvin snorted.

"What else is new?" He chuckled. Whizzer turned to Marvin with a 'Who the fuq you talking to?' look. "Trina." Marvin mouthed to him as Trina began speaking again.

"I'm serious. He's completely refusing to join any of his online classes or doing any of his work." She ranted, causing Jason to roll his eyes behind her.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" Marvin asked.

"Come over and talk to him!" Trina exclaimed. "He'll listen to you better than he'll listen to me!"

"Seriously."

"Yes! Just- get over here soon." Trina grumbled, hanging up the phone. "See what you did now, Jason? You're fathers coming." She told the child. Jason perked up.

"Is Whizzer coming too?" He asked, a gleam of excitement in his eye. Trina shrugged.

"I'm assuming so." She said. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the door to the house opened, revealing Marvin and Whizzer. Jason smiled as they entered the room.

"Alright you little shit-" Marvin began, before being shushed by Whizzer. Whizzer kneeled beside Jason, who was slowly and subtly shoving the laptop further from him. 

"Jason…" Whizzer warned. Jason stopped immediately. Whizzer smiled. "Why don't you wanna join your class?" He asked. 

"It's completely pointless. I'm not going to use this in my adult life." Jason explained. Whizzer nodded. "Its not like its teaching me how to do my taxes or handle a breakup text." He continued. Whizzer burst out laughing. 

"That's very true-" He chuckled, standing. He turned to the other adults. "The kid doesn't wanna learn a new language. Let him be." He said. Trina groaned.

"Jason, please just do your work. Join the class. Anything." Trina bargained. Jason stared with yet another blank expression. Trina sighed and decided to go with her last hope, The Lesbians™️. She Skype called them on Jason's laptop and faced them to him.

"Hey everybody! What's up?" Cordelia asked cheerfully. Trina smiled.

"Jason is refusing to join his online class." Trina explained. Charlotte knew exactly what to do. She leaned down and picked up her sandal, lifting it back up to show Jason.

"Boy, if I have to come over with this thing, you're little ass ain't gonna know what hit it." Charlotte threatened. Jason's eyes widened, knowing she was dead serious. 

"Okay. Fine." He sighed. He waved goodbye to the lesbians and finally opened the link to the class call. There were about two seconds where the screen displayed the class, before it went black. A whit pop-up appeared on the screen that read: "This meeting has been ended by the host." Jason smiled brightly.

"Did you… did you really miss your entire class by refusing all of us making you join?" Trina asked in exasperation. Jason grinned triumphantly.

"Yep!"

"I despise you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this sucked I apologize but I'm vv tired :)


End file.
